


Possessed

by Cirilla9



Category: Rai-Kirah - Carol Berg
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Consent, M/M, POV First Person, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Slavery, if it starts as a rape it is rape, no matter belated consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: One evening in the village where what was left of Ezzarians lived Aleksander tries to deal with his problems. In a very Derzhian way.





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> My tiny commission to the fandom. Why is it so small fandom?! I've just read the first book of the trilogy and I need more of Aleksander/Seyonne fics.

The doors to the small guest cottage opened violently, banging in the wall, as if forced apart by a ram but instead of a legion of soldiers only one big Derzhi rushed in. His braid was tousled, strands of red hair slipped from the neat plaits; gold eyes burned as if in fever.

First I feared his stumbling signalized the close transformation but then the scent of alcohol assaulted me. Soon it intensified, as the prince approached, locking me in a heavy embrace from behind, burying his nose in my short, barely starting to regrow, hair. His hot breath tickled the scruff of my neck, raising my hackles on ends. By then I knew he was drunk.

\- Seyonne, - he slurred, - how do you expect me to behave, to cope with that, when I can’t even fuck any of these annoying pretty witches. I’m not on a fucking epharil. I need… - another nuzzle in my hair sent shiver down my body as with it the buried deep in the past memories returned, - someone.

His voice was a hot breath of a beast, his tongue licked my sweated skin. I trashed, automatically, it was too long since I had forced my body to obey unwanted advances. His grip tightened, strong muscles tensed beneath the golden, smooth skin of his arms.

\- My lord- - I choked through the throat clenched by fear.

If he wanted to, he could easily throw me on the cot, he was stronger. He could claim what was always his to take, claim it by force. I was still his slave. And I would not dare to aggravate the beast within him.

But maybe this lust was not all him, maybe it was the reflection of the demons’ spell.

\- You have strength. You can endure more than most would be able to. You can resist it.

His movements, even while he was tipsy, were too fast to follow as I was pushed away.

\- Do not tell me what to do, impudent slave!

A slap on the cheek was so hard I stumbled backward. Good thing he didn’t wore his signet or else he would have cut my skin. Another blow send me further back, my legs hit the edge of the bed, causing me to lost my balance. Falling down, I flailed my hands, uselessly trying to find a rescue but of course there was no help, only the body of my pursuer, looming threateningly close, as Alaksander bent down over me.

His larger body covered mine completely, when he crawled into bed with me. I gulped mouthfuls of air, trying to calm myself, for only then I could placate him. But I couldn’t think, couldn’t get enough breathe, the newly regained melydda slipped off my grasp, as the hot agile body pressed me down.

Aleksander’s mouth set to my neck, as if he was a starved shengar, while his broad hands pushed the material of my tunic off his way, baring me to him. I did not feel this vulnerable even when my shirt had been ripped away, exposing my back to the lashes of the whip.

His touch was not painful but so hot that it burned, seemingly leaving traces of scorched skin behind. A brand on my afflicted cheek pulsed hotly, reminding of the ownership Aleksander still held over me.

I whimpered when those hands undid my pants, touched my most intimate parts, caressed them roughly, slipped the material further down until I laid before my master completely naked. Aleksander took me in his mouth then, the wet heat engulfed me and I tried to stifle helpless moans. I doubted he did it often in the past, I mostly saw him with women. Though even unskilled, it felt good on the long untouched in this manner flesh.

He got bored quickly, however, as he always did in everything. His patience wearing thin just like in every other aspect of his life, he left me hard and wanting and cursing him in my mind for all of it.

He crawled above me once more, supporting his supple body on one arm only, raising his other hand to his lips and spitting at it crudely.

I knew what was coming, watching him through eyes dimmed by pleasure and anxiety. I did not dare to pray to the gods that probably thought me unclean as all inhabitants of the village did. I felt small and utterly lost, doomed like a shengar’s prey with Aleksander crouching over me, dangerous, fierce and beautiful, the picture of his animal equivalent. If I was not so scared, I could appreciate the view.

As I was, laying motionlessly, soundlessly, tied down with the heavy chains of unpleasant memories flooding me, I could only clench my eyes shut when the first slickened finger breached me. I tried to zone out any feelings, to switch off any sensations but it didn’t work.

The impatient probing hurt yet all too soon it was over and Aleksander fumbled with the strings of his breeches. I almost raised my hand to help him before stopping myself consciously. It was supposed to be different now, since we’ve left the capital. Besides, he had never wanted me in this way before.

How naïve I was! Even now, the slave’s shackles adorned my wrists and ankles. He never undid them, he never once told me I’m free. Have I not learned long ago all hope leads only to bitter disappointment and more suffering?

My thoughts lost their track as Aleksander, his erect cock revealed now, pried my legs apart and showed himself in my protesting flesh with one forceful thrust. I screamed.

My body quivered with pain and repulsion but strong hands of the Derzhi kept me in place. It felt like an eternity, though not as long as that in the coffin, before my physique stilled. It was more like a defeat than a peaceful rest, for when Aleksander started to move, each shove inflamed the burn of my insides. His handsome face was blurred above me and I realized then that I wept.

I closed my eyes once more, concentrating on the shoves. Painful as they were, there was a steady rhythm to that violation and I forced myself to attune to it. After some time I was able to breathe calmer, the air stopped hitching in my throat at every inhale. My senses quieted enough so I could see melydda bundled up in some deep distant corner of my being. I touched its reassuring presence, no longer feeling completely at the mercy of another.

Now I could easily push Aleksander away, throw him off me. I gathered the invisible power strings, opening my eyes and… looked into the gold ones above me.

The pain of a caged animal reflected in them, of the beast that was held too long in this close space while it shall run freely upon the vast desert sands of its homeland. I breathed out, letting melydda shaped as a weapon loose of my grasp with that exhale.

It was better, after all, that he would spent his enormous energy on me than if he was to go out, pursuing the villagers in the form of a wild cat.

So instead I used my magic as during countless trainings, like while running without an end and swimming in a boiling hot water. The pain was still there but it didn’t affect me that much any longer.

Aleksander was so close I could feel the heat of his body not only where he was pushing into me, but radiating from his chest also, his arms. Not the wrong sick kind of hotness that emanated from him just before the transformation but the healthy warmness of a young warrior body. The beads of sweat pearled onto his dark skin, the breath left his mouth in hot pants; his brows were furrowed and face contorted into the focus of pursuing the fleeting pleasure.

Then he grunted, which sounded almost like a growl of a wild animal and I shuddered at the image of him as a shengar the sound put in my mind, as his seed flooded my insides. He withdrew from me and I winced at the hastiness, before his body hit the mattress next to me.

He laid with his eyes closed and breathed hard but seemed calmer.

Close by, the fire in the hearth was dying down but I didn’t feel like getting up to take care of it. For now the heat emanating from the prince like rays from the sun was enough to keep us both warm.

 


End file.
